


Cocoa, Books, and A Fireplace in Heaven

by SarahJuniperBerry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahJuniperBerry/pseuds/SarahJuniperBerry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moving from the boring state of Texas to the lovely state of Kansas, Castiel meets Dean Winchester during his junior year of high school. Seven months into their perfect relationship both are happy and thinking it could never be so sweet. And now that Castiel's brother knows, things will only get sweeter as time goes by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kisses and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> What to expect:Fluff, Destiel, a family relationship, a tad bit of sad times (covered in fluff), You'll most likely learn how to make Hot cocoa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be a single chapter, but I loved the reviews that it got, so please, enjoy!

Winters in Kansas were always cold but it almost never snowed. Depending on where you lived in Kansas you may get around four or five inches each time it snowed and it would be gone by morning, if you were lucky. Snow season is from late November or December at the earliest to mid-March at the latest. The possibility of having snow on Christmas morning was almost as possible as cooking an egg on blacktop in the summer. So of course Dean and Cas were both surprised when it started snowing on the way home from school that evening on Christmas Eve.

Having only lived in Kansas for two years now, Castiel had spent what seemed like forever looking up at the falling snowflakes when he got out of the car at his house. Dean didn't rush him. It had been a while since they had both seen snow anyway and being able to look at it so close to Christmas was something that they both found amazing. When Dean made his way around the car and wrapped his arm around Castiel, the younger boy let out a puff of warm air that floated away in front of him.

"It's been a while since we've seen snow huh?" Dean said rubbing Cas' arm as if to keep him warm. Castiel only nodded as a smile spread across his face.

Dean pulled his coat closer to him as he waited for Castiel to finish staring at the cloudy sky. It was a while before Castiel shivered and closed his eyes, the cold burning them slightly. He breathed into his hands before burrowing farther into his grey scarf. Leaning into Dean, they walked into Castiel's house, shutting the door and unwrapping themselves from their warm clothes. The house was a bit chilled because the heat was turned down to what it should be during the fall and Cas rubbed his hands together to keep them warm.

"Want to start a fire?" Cas asked as he turned toward the living room. Dean pat his back and walked over to the fireplace.

"Why don't you go get something hot to drink for us?" Dean suggested as he knelt in front of the logs. Castiel sent him a smile which Dean couldn't see before he went out of the living room and into the kitchen.

His house wasn't anything special, just a normal three bedroom, two and a half bath house with a garden on the side that his brother Michael often took care of when he wasn't working. The kitchen was probably Castiel's favourite place that wasn't his bedroom. It was filled with warm colors and seemed very homey in the winter when it wasn't nippy in the house. He loved to sit by the window seat with a good book when he was alone because he could look out on the backyard where part of the garden was and where wildlife often passed by.

Castiel smiled to himself as he retrieved two mugs from the top shelf in a cabinet. He set them face-up on the counter with a soft clicking sound and walked over to the fridge to get the milk out. Making hot chocolate wasn't something he was used to making since he didn't make it all year round, but it was something he could never forget how to make. Before his mother died they used to make it all the time during winter. Two cups of milk, four stable spoons of unsweetened cocoa, four tablespoons of sugar, one tea spoon of vanilla extract, one fourth a teaspoon of mint extract (or a candy cane if you don't have mint) and stir it all together in a sauce pan until it boils. By the time Castiel came back into the living room the entire house smelled like chocolate and mint with a hint of burning wood.

"This smells fantastic." Dean said as he took his own cup. Castiel sat his cup on the table next to the arm chair and pecked Dean on the cheek before escaping upstairs with a mumbled 'hold on' to which Dean just huffed with a smile and sat down on the couch. He sipped his drink and licked his lips at the minty hint of the cocoa before settling down where he sat.

A few minutes later a mound of blankets and pillows came down the stairs with a struggling Castiel underneath them. Only his bare feet were visible underneath all the blankets. Dean chuckled and set his mug down in order to take some of the blankets from him and they began to make a small pile on the floor. Castiel softly set a book down on the table next to his cocoa so he could help Dean. When they were finished they both grabbed their cocoa and Castiel retrieved his book before they sat together on the floor. Dean slipped one arm around Cas' shoulder before wrapping the blanket around them and holding his cocoa in his other hand. Cas snuggled up to him and sat his book, open, on his knees while holding his cocoa with both hands.

They sat like that for most of the evening even after it grew dark. They eventually finished their cocoa and Castiel set his head on Dean's shoulder while he read. Dean leisurely rubbed his thumb along Cas' arm while watching him read silently. The warmth of the room was quite comfy and the fort of pillows around them served as good isolation; keeping all the heat in and around them. Every so often Dean would run his hand up and down Castiel's arm as a sort of comforting gesture and both were so relaxed it felt like nothing could ruin the moment.

"Dean." Castiel said after a while. Dean had nearly fallen asleep but he opened his eyes and turned his head to nose at Castiel's hair with a soft noise of acknowledgment. "What do you think you'll do after high school?" He spoke quietly, as if afraid to break the calm air around them. Dean thought for a moment before sighing.

"Probably get a job in engineering. Gotta go to college for it though." He explained and Castiel hummed in agreement. "I could always work at Bobby's shop, but I wouldn't make good enough money there." He said quietly and Castiel nodded slowly. It was silent for a few moments before Dean spoke again. "What do you plan on doing?" Castiel was silent for a short while and Dean thought he had fallen asleep until he spoke, his voice barely a whisper.

"Michael wants me to go to school for nursing, but I'm thinking of taking classes at the community college for teaching Literature at one of the high schools nearby." He mumbled sleepily and Dean rubbed his arm.

"You really love books don't you?" Dean said and Cas let out a small chuckle but didn't answer. "As long as it's what you want Cas, I bet your brothers will be happy with whatever you do." He said quietly and Cas nodded slowly again, his body leaning more heavily into Dean.

When night had fallen completely and the snow outside had slowed to a stop Michael walked through the front door and shut out the cold air. The warmth of the house was a pleasant surprise as he took off his coat and gloves. It wasn't usually this warm in the house, but as he entered the living room to a fire burning in the fireplace his gaze landed on the two teens that had fallen asleep huddled up in front of the fire. He let out a silent chuckle and placed his car keys on the table in the entryway before making his way into the kitchen. Coming home to a warm house was one pleasant surprise but seeing his baby brother all cozy in front of the fireplace with, what he hoped to be, a boyfriend was an utter bafflement. No boys cuddled together like that ever unless they were together.

Michael supposed he should be mad, but somehow he wasn't. Castiel wasn't someone who normally socialized so this was shocking in and of itself. He had questions to ask and things to find out, but for now he was going to let them sleep, whether they slept until morning or woke up to move upstairs after a while. He would stay out of sight and maybe Castiel would have one of the best Christmas' he'd had since their mother passed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and feel free to leave a review with your thoughts!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After three years, Micheal thinks, maybe this is a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I didn't get this up earlier. I had originally planned to upload this three months ago, but I've been having troubles at home and had no way to get to a computer. Please enjoy this second chapter to its fullest!

The living room of the Novak house was quiet except for the low crackle of the fireplace as two teens breathed quietly amongst a fort of pillows and blankets. Micheal walked quietly through, glancing over at them with a small smile as he made his way to the kitchen.

  
 The smell if hot cocoa lingered in the air causing the older brother to inhale and smile wider. Looking over at the stove, his eyes fell on a lone mug filled with brown liquid in the mug that he always used for coffee in the mornings.

  
 "Its that time of the year huh mom?" He asked himself as he walked over to pick up the still steaming cup. He held it in between his chilled palms gratefully. The hint of mint tickled his nose and he wet his lips before putting the mug to his lips and taking a long sip from it. He sat down at the kitchen bar when he brought the mug from his mouth. He gave the mug a sad smile. "Its been four years, hasn't it mom?" He spoke to the open air. "A lot has happened since you left us." He mumbled.

He didn't say anything else as he took another sip of his cocoa.

  
 In the other room there was rustling and a thud before quiet enveloped the house again. Micheal peaked into the room, mug in hand to see his little brother and the Winchester lying on the ground with together wrapped un in the pillows. The book that Castiel had been reading was on the ground beside them closed as if he hadn't been reading it.

Leaning forward from his view,of the living room at the bar, Micheal looked down at his hot cocoa again before getting up and bringing it with him to his office across from the foyer. His now bare feet padded softly against the wood floors.

 

  
 He closed the door as quietly as possible before sitting down at his desk and reaching for the land line. He dialed a number and held it to his ear. There was a click before someone answered.

  
_"Mikey! Its been forever little bro!"_ His older brother answered. Micheal sighed and sat back in his seat.

  
 "Three years isn't all that long Gabriel." He said bluntly. Gabriel made an exasperated sound on the other end of the phone.

  
_"No of course not."_ He drawled sarcastically. Micheal reached down below the desk and booted up his desk top. _"It's only three years where you never call or text. That's not long at all. Just one thousand ninety five days-"_ He was cut off as Micheal groaned.

  
 "Please don't do this to me. You're supposed to be the older one here. Don't make me seem like the one who just dropped off the face of the earth after mom died." He said angrily. Gabriel was quiet for a moment before he spoke. His voice was quiet and apologetic.

  
_"You know why I left. And it's not like I didn't leave you my cell number."_ He huffed. Micheal logged onto his computer before taking hold of the phone with his actual hand.

  
 "Right." He began. "But how was I supposed to call you when you leave without saying anything?" He drifted off before sighing. "Look, I just wanted to let you know that Cas is doing better." Micheal confessed. Gabriel mused into the phone and there's a sound of glass clanging together. "Are you at work?" He asked. Gabriel suddenly burst out laughing on the other end of the phone.

  
_"Yeah, but don't sweat it bro, I'm on break in the back right now."_ He explains to the younger of the two. " _It's good to hear Cassy's better."_ He mused again and mumbled to someone on the other side of the phone before continuing. _"I guess it's time for a visit. Three years is long enough."_ He hummed and Micheal opened his laptop to transfer all the data from his day at the office to his desk top so he could work.

  
 "I'd say so." Micheal said before pausing as he heard Gabriel swallow something on the other end. "He doesn't blame you, you know. Not anymore." Micheal confessed quietly. Gabriel didn't make a sound on the other end. "I'll talk to him about you coming home when I talk about his boyfriend." Micheal explained. Gabe let out an amused noise.

  
  _"Boyfriend? Oh Cassy's growin up so fast!"_ Gabriel said jokingly but Micheal also knew he was happy for their baby brother. _"I'll be out there by morning. I'm so excited to see my baby brother!"_ Gabriel said just as there were two mounds of blankets and pillows passing the office to the stairs.

  
 "I've gotta go Gabe, see in the morning." He said quickly before putting the phone back in its cradle hastily and jumping for the door to his office. He wrenched the door open just as they reached the top of the stairs. "Hey Cas can I talk to you two for a minute after you put those away?" He called. Cas, or what he assumed was Cas because there was bedding surrounding both frames, turned around and nearly fell down the stairs.

  
 "Y-yeah." He said in relief when he caught his balance before he turned away. Both mounds of bedding hurried up the stairs nervously before disappearing from Michael's sight.

  
 Castiel's stomach twisted and turned into knots so hard he didn't think he could breath. He knew both of his brothers were children of the lord, just as he was, but he didn't know if they shared the same insight about their faith as he did. He must have seen Castiel and Dean cuddling when he came home, but how would he react? Would he yell at them? Would he disown Castiel?

  
 He wanted to throw up. He was so distracted by his own thoughts that he didn't see the door in his way and his toe caught the edge of it. Inhaling he dropped most of the blankets in shock before the pain registered. Dean, who had been ahead of him, had set the blankets and pillows on Castiels' bed just in time to hear the dull thud of Castiel's foot hit the door. He turned in surprise and saw Cas kneeling on the floor cradling his foot with his face shoved into his knee.

  
 "Cas, man, you okay?" He asked the younger boy as he made his way over. Castiel nodded stiffly but didn't say anything. Dean, who knew why the darker haired male was acting this way, knelt in front of him and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "This is your brother we're talking about. He grew up with Gabe, there's no way he could say anything to hurt you Cas. Not after your mom." He said quietly. There was a beat before Castiel brought his face away from his knee. Dean sat back so he could see at Cas who looked more than a little upset.

  
 "He's serious when it comes to God Dean. The bible was his favorite book when he was little." Cas said and looked away. Dean put a hand on Castiel's head to make him look back so he could see Deans' smile.

  
 "So were your parents, but look at how Lucifer turned out. He's in California married to an male actor." He explained. Cas looked down at the ground. His shoulders had eased some of their tension, but he still seemed unsure. "Come on. Let's go see what he wants." Dean coaxed as he stood. He offered Cas a hand, who took it, before heading downstairs.

  
 They held hands as they walked into the living room to see Michael walking from the kitchen. He smiled at them, his eyes giving each of them a once over before he sat down in his arm chair that Cas often sat in to read. He seemed relaxed enough. His legs were stretched out and crossed at the ankles while his arms laid on the arms of the chair. His smile was inviting. Dean squeezed his hand in reassurance as they sat down on the couch across from Micheal.

  
 "We have to go visit mom tomorrow." Micheal started. Cas looked down at their entwined hands and nodded. "It would be great if she got to see all of us." He continued. This confused Castiel, but he remained silent. "Gabe will be here in the morning to drive with us, Lucifer is flying in tonight with Cain."He said and Cas looked up at Micheal to see him smiling. "Why don't you bring Dean along with us to introduce him to mom?" He asked.

  
 It took a moment for Cas to realize the implications of what Micheal had offered him, but once he understood, he gave his brother a slow nod. He felt Dean press fingers under his chin which made his jaw shut with a click. He hadn't known it was open.

  
 "Told you." Dean whispered by his ear before giving him a soft, lingering kiss on his temple. The blush that crept up his neck couldn't have been stopped if he tried, but he did turn away and hug Dean around the chest to hide his face before he let out a shuddering breath.

 

  
 "I also told Gabriel. He seemed a little too thrilled at the idea. I think he might have been waiting for it to happen for a while." Micheal told them with a chuckle. "Now he has another person to pull tricks on whenever he has the chance." He confessed and Cas felt more than heard Dean chuckle.

  
 "Man I would say I can't wait to meet Gabe, but I dunno anymore." Dean confessed and it was Castiel's turn to laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the horrible formatting guys. I'm doing this on my phone and I don't have enough patience to go through and put five spaces in front of every paragraph as an in dent. I hope you enjoyed it though and again im sorry its so late! Please leave a comment below! One word is enough for me!


	3. Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Christmas day and the Novak children go to visit their mother, bringing along a new addition to the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter doesn't really go into detail about Castiel's mother. I feel that if I were to give her reason for death, it would take away from the feelings Cas has for his mother. So please enjoy the final chapter of this short story!

Despite it snowing lightly the day before in Kansas, rain poured down onto Austin pavement the early Christmas morning. Dean and Cas had spent the night before talking about Castiel's mother and both were a bit groggy as they woke up in the morning. Before they opened presents or gave thanks to god they went with Castiel's brothers,to visit their mother. This was how it had always been since she passed. Only now, all of the brothers were there,to spend it with them.

  
The previous night Dean had taken a big leap and asked about Castiel's dad. He told Dean that his father had up and left them when Castiel was still a child. He explained that he had left on a mission of god and hadn't returned. They had no way of getting a hold of him, no way of telling him that his wife was dead. And Dean hadn't asked anything more.

  
So now it was only the brothers who visited their mother in the cemetery in their home town.  Having paid for Deans ticket, Castiel told him it was the least he could do for coming with him.

  
"Its difficult going out there and seeing her. It reminds me that she's not going to be coming back." Castiel said as he leaned against Dean. Dean simply nodded and held him.  
But now, as they ascended the stairs to the cemetery, Dean didn't know if he wanted to go through with it. Castiel's mothers death was pretty personal. He didn't feel that he was part enough of Castiel's life to meet his mother. However, Dean didn't want to leave Cas all to his own devices. After the night before, he didn't feel comfortable with laying in his own bed knowing that Cas would have to deal with the loss of his mother for the fourth year in a row by himself.

  
The terrible weather didn't help with their moods either. No one spoke until they reached the tomb stone that had Castiel's mothers name on it. Then, setting down a bouquet of roses, all six of them stood around the grave and there were a collection of sad smiles and frowns.

  
"Its been four years since we've all been here together." Micheal said. The group nodded excepts for Dean. Nothing more was said out loud. The group stood there under their umbrellas looking down at her grave with sad eyes. Then, Micheal grabbed Lucifer and Gabriel by the shoulders and turned them away. "We'll give you two a few minutes with mom." Micheal encouraged before the three brothers and one husband left.  
The two teens stood under the shared umbrella with Deans' arm around Cas' shoulders. Dean looked over at Cas, who looked like he wanted to cry. The loss of his mother, at such an abrupt time, was such a big shock to the poor boy. Dean hugged him a little closer as Castiel sniffled.

  
"Hey mom." Cas started. His voice cracked, overwhelmed with emotions of past memories and current pain, as he tried not to cry. He took a deep breath again before speaking. "This is, um, this is Dean." He said letting out a small laugh. "You're probably surprised I ended up falling in love with a guy. That's just another two or three grand children that won't biologically be connected to you." He said, always one to think logically. Dean chuckled at this. Cas glanced at him, his face lightening a bit as he realized he wasn't here alone. "His name is Dean Winchester. I wish you could have gotten to meet him." Cas said and choked on the last word as he closed his eyes. Dean gave his shoulders a squeeze and kissed his temple before his arm slipped from behind him and knelt down in front of the grave, leaving Cas holding the umbrella while he got rained on.

  
"What are you saying Cas. I am meeting her." Dean corrected as he placed a hand on the plaque below the tomb stone. "Its nice to meet you Mrs. Novak. You have some nice boys that have grown up to become great men." Dean said without hesitation. "Please let me take care of your youngest." He offered and there was a clatter from behind him. Looking back, Dean saw the umbrella on the ground next to them and Cas covering his face trying not to cry.

  
"I'm- I'm sorry. I shouldn't- I know I shouldn't cry." He laughed but it sounded broken. "Thank you." He confessed after that. Dean retrieved the umbrella before standing once more and covering them both from the rain. He gathered Castiel into his arms, holding his head against his shoulder with a gentle hand. Castiel didn't yell or make a big scene, but Dean knew from the shaking of his shoulders and hitching of his breath that Castiel was trying hard to keep himself together.

  
It was a few minutes before Cas stopped crying. Deans' shoulder was wet, but it wasn't from the rain. When Cas pulled away, Dean rubbed at his wet face with own hands, knowing the other hated the feeling of salt drying on his cheeks.

  
"You don't have to thank me Cas. I'm here for a reason." Dean explained as he pressed their foreheads together. Cas sniffled with a smile.

  
"I love you." Cas whispered, his voice barely heard over the rain. Deans stomach did a flip before he pulled Cas close again. Maybe if they stayed like this then he wouldn't have to see that sad, lost look on Castiel's face ever again.

  
"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was the last chapter. I made sure to go over it and edit the details of the story. I hope the flow was kept throughout. I liked the feeling that I had in the first chapter. Tell me what you think!


End file.
